Go Google It!
by Irini
Summary: Gakupo has always been infatuated with Luka. And Luka, being the tsundere she is, just can't help pushing him away! Will this romance work, or will Luka once again, be broken?


**A/N: **Third story of the day! Wow, certainly broke my own record of most stories in a day! Based off 'Go Google It' or "Gugurekasu' or 'GGRKS' by Megurine Luka. Don't like writing for this pairing but... the song's so cute so... why not? xD! Review if you have time! :)

* * *

**Go Google It**

"Luka!"

Oh great. Here comes the master of all bumbling idiots himself.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

An obviously fake look of hurt spread across his features.

"Why are you always this cold, Luka-chan?"

"Luka-chan?" I snorted. "Don't kid with me. Anyway, don't ask. You don't need to know."

"But I think you really want to know me."

I stared at him through my glasses.

"That is so funny, Gakupo, it's not even funny anymore." I said.

"I don't get it Luka-chan. You seem to only be treating me this way. You don't treat Len-kun like this!"

"Well," a faint blush crept up to my cheeks before I knew it. "It's because Len isn't an idiot who stalks me and calls me 'Luka-chan'! Anyway, I already said, don't ask!"

"Well, Lu-ka-chan," he said, enunciating my name. "I'm positive you want to know more about me. So I'll post everything on my _Facebook_!"

I facepalmed. This isn't going any further. Better to ignore him and leave while I can.

"Huh, wait! Luka-chan!"

Ignore.

"I still haven't told you yet!"

Ignore, ignore.

"_I love you!_"

I froze.

* * *

"I've never felt this way before."

"Well, maybe next time you should think before posting _every single detail_ about yourself in _Facebook_."

"But it was for you, Luka-chan!" he pouted.

I sighed and massaged my temples.

"Anyway, Gakupo, why are you in my house?"

"Oh? Because I got your address from Len-kun!" he grinned like an idiot.

"That still doesn't explain why."

"To tell you I got a premium account in _NicoNico Douga_!"

"Which I highly suspect is fake."

"How evil," he pouted again.

"Look, if you have nothing important to say, just go home."

He looked up at me with his stunning—wait, what did I just say? I meant normal, completely normal—violet eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions…"

"Well? Get on with it."

I turned to pick my coffee mug off the kitchen table.

"I just want to know what you think of me."

I almost spat out the coffee, but swallowed it back just in time.

"Go Google it!" I spat at him.

"Would you give me your email?"

"Go Google it."

"What's your address?"

"Go Google – wait, you're already here!"

He continued shooting his questions, as if me answering them would save his life.

"Your favorite type of guy?"

"On my Yahoo account. Just go Google it."

"You want to meet up again?"

"Go Google it."

"Do you like eating eggplants?"

"Go Google it."

* * *

_**Kamui Gakupo Megurine Luka**__ I always play your songs on constant repeat!"_

I frowned. That idiot actually posted something like that as his _Facebook_ status?

_**Megurine Luka **__Stop spamming me and do your homework. Not to mention get a life._

I clicked 'Comment' and went to my own profile to update my status.

_**Megurine Luka **__needs to get the idiot to stop stalking her._

The notification button turned red. Gakupo had replied my comment. Was he online 24/7?

_**Kamui Gakupo **__Your scathing words just make you cuter!_

I stared in horror at his comment. What the – he certainly had problems.

_**Megurine Luka **__Ew. Stop commenting weird stuff with my name on it!_

My notification button turned red again. Seems like someone commented on my status.

_**Kamui Gakupo **__I know you love me ;)_

_**Kagamine Len **__… Feel bad for you, Luka._

_**Sakerune Meiko **__Hahaha! Good luck, Luka!_

_**Megurine Luki **__Never knew you had a boyfriend, no wonder you moved out._

_**Megurine Miki **__Whaaaa-? BOYFRIEND?_

I sighed, looking at all the comments. They seriously need to get a grip.

_**Megurine Luka **__Gakupo: Ew. No._

_Len: Why don't you give me Rin and get this bastard off me then?_

_Meiko: …_

_Luki: That idiot is NOT my boyfriend. And I moved out because I had enough money to, not because of that idiot._

_Miki: NO. No boyfriend._

I posted the reply. And not even after a minute, the button turned red again.

_**Kamui Gakupo **__Your evasiveness proves it!_

_**Kagamine Len **__Whaa-? NO! I'm not gay! And I'm not trading Rin! I'm not commenting anymore!_

_**Kagamine Rin **__Don't drag me into this!_

I blushed looking at that idiot's comment. Okay, maybe, I love him. Just a teeny bit!

Urgh. No way am I telling him that, no matter how teeny it is.

_**Megurine Luka **__Oh for the love of god, would you GTFO? I'm sick of your stupid words._

I blush deeper as I saw the next comment.

_**Kamui Gakupo **__I know you aren't really thinking such a thing._

Wouldn't he just stop making me blush already?

_**Megurine Luka **__Oh really? Then, Google it, you 'tard!

* * *

_

The next day, the idiot stalked me as I walked home.

"What are your measurements?"

He had started shooting ridiculous questions at me again.

"Just Google it."

"Color of you panties?"

"Just Google it." I blushed at this question. Pervert!

"Are you even wearing them?"

I stared at him, trying to kill him with my eyes.

"With your free time, just go and Google it."

"I'll always like you." he said suddenly.

"What the hell?"

"You know I love you!"

If only I wasn't so _tsundere_…

"You crazy stalker." I mumbled.

"I'm just saying what I feel."

I stared at again. His violet eyes say he was serious, but could I trust them? I just don't want to believe them…

I love – and hate! – the way he talks to me… But there's just something that I could never understand, if he keeps this going on.

Does he really love me as much as he says? God damn it, he's really such a nitwit!

"Luka," he called, still serious. "your face is all red."

"Wh-what? Le-let me explain! It's from all that tuna I ate from lunch! Yeah, my sandwich was full with it!"

"I know that's not the case." he smirked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I knew you love me!"

Before I could say anything, he mashed his lips with mine. Our lips fitted together just like matching puzzle pieces.

When he finally released my lips, I blushed and looked away with an annoyed expression.

"Well about time! You don't even need to do a Google search on my heart."

"Then, let's move on to the next level then!" he exclaimed happily.

"Wh-what?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_**Megurine Luka **__is in a relationship with __**Kamui Gakupo**_

**-End-**

**A/N: **Well, weird, wasn't it? Anyway, as I said a lot of time before, review if you're free! :)

Oh, and thanks to Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, Fuuko96, Animeromance luver, sophisticated as hell and ruru-la for reviewing! And Meiko's last name is well, yeah, generally said to be Sakine, but I didn't want to mess her up with the other Vocaloid, Sakine Meiko. So Sakerune it is :)


End file.
